


Do You Like It?

by sebasstianstan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Lin's new haircut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebasstianstan/pseuds/sebasstianstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex comes home with a small surprise for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like It?

"What did you do this time?"

John looked at Alexander with an accusingly glance as his boyfriend held out a small bouquet of flowers out towards him.

"What? I can't be nice and surprise my boyfriend?" Alex muttered with a small huff, about to pull the flowers back before John reached out and took them.

"You can," John said with a roll of his eyes. "And you should. But you don't. Only if you've done something I won't like."

John walked over to the table in the living room, plucking out the flowers from about a week ago and placing the new flowers in the vase in their place. The old flowers were slightly withered by now, though not so old, Alex giving them to John before delivering the news that he was currently on probation at the law firm for breaking Jefferson's nose.

Yeah, John got flowers pretty often.

"So. What'd you do?" John asked again, turning back to Alex and crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex hesitated, opening his mouth for a moment before shutting it and reaching his hand up to his head. He grabbed the beanie that was on his head, whipping it off to reveal his hair. His new hair. Freshly cut, much shorter than he had it before, especially on the sides. He stayed silent as he glanced up at John, looking for some kind of reaction.

John just stayed frozen where he was, his eyes scanning over Alex's new hair carefully. Was this real? Did he actually go out and get a hair cut? And without John knowing?

It took a moment or two, but eventually he dropped his arms down to his sides again, walking back over to stand in front of Alex once more, eyes still stuck on his hair.

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"Yeah... Huh."

"Well, what do you think?"

John studied Alex's hair for another few seconds before reaching one of his hands up to run through the dark locks.

"I like it," he said quietly after the pause.

A small smile spread across Alex's face once those words fully sunk in. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," John replied, hand dropping to Alex's shoulder, now a bit different without his hair hanging there. "It looks really good on you."

Alex grinned at that, leaning in to give John a huge kiss out of relief. John only chuckled, kissing Alex back and pulling away after a few good moments.

"Why the hell did you worry me like that?" he muttered, lightly smacking Alex's chest and pouting up at him.

Alex blinked, looking down at John quizzically. "Worry you. I..."

"You always buy me flowers when you've done something really stupid," he explained, sighing and moving his hand back up to play with Alex's short hair once more. "This isn't stupid."

Alex just smiled still, shrugging a bit.

"Like I said. I was just being nice. And spontaneous."

John laughed lightly, leaning in once more to peck Alex's lips.

"Yeah, you're spontaneous alright."

The flowers stayed in the vase for a whole two weeks before they were replaced by a different bunch. A new record, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's late, and I'm in a hotel in Europe as I wrote this. I was just bored and not feeling well, plus I really need to get back into the swing of writing and I figured I may as well do some one-shots. So here's some Lams. Enjoy!


End file.
